Life's Changed, But Can They?
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Skate fic! When Kate becomes pregnant her whole life change's and so does Sawyer's. Can they stay strong or will everything fall apart? Is this one change too soon? Will it tear them apart or make them stronger? Skate! Some Jun & Chaire
1. This Cant Be Happening

**_So, a new fic from me! My LOST high story is first job right now, I may or may not carry on with this fic depending on the response I get, its just something a little different to what I've written before, and thought I'd give it a try, if I carry on is really up to you readers! _**

**_Thanks for everyones support with all my other fic's ;)_**

* * *

Kate woke up in Sawyer's tent, just like she had done many mornings before, and ran into the jungle. She breathed as slowly as she could, trying to push it back but she couldn't. Kate threw up into the bushes groaning as she did.

Kate had first thought it was something she ate, but after two weeks she didn't stop, she knew it was something more. She hadn't eaten anything the day before, so how on earth could she be sick now? She had tried to push the thought that had been creeping into her mind for the past two weeks away, but it wouldn't go, she shook her head in denial as she was sick again.

She sank to the floor in the jungle leaning back against a tree. This could be happening to her, not here, not now, she wasn't made for it, Kate had never imagined herself like this, it wasn't who she was.

And know she was given a new life here on the island, but her old life still haunted her, she still couldn't be a new person.

That was another reason it couldn't be happening, it could happen here on this island. How could it, something would go wrong, for other people it might not have, but with Kate's record it would.

And how would he react? Kate wondered. She honestly didn't know, he loved her, he had told her many times, but would he cope with this? She knew what he had been like before, he had told her just like she told him, they knew everything about each other, in his life before when things got tough he would cut and run, would he know? He couldn't run on the island, but what if they got rescued would she be left alone?

But the fact was, if this was true, she would be alone at all.

Because Kate Austen was trying to face the fact, that she was probably pregnant.


	2. Caught In The Act

**_Thanks for all the fab reviews!! I hope I deliever a different side to this story that has been tried many times before!_**

**_Frex - Im glad you love Skate baby:D_**

**_speckled girl - This story isnt really on a timeline, its after Ana Lucia & Libby's deaths, because they arent in the story, but nothing else will have moved on!_**

**_Thanks everyone else for the support and wanting me to continue! Love you all lol x_**

* * *

Kate finally got up from the base of the tree, wondering what to do. She needed to be sure, but she didn't want to let anyone know before she was. That would have been easy if they where back home she thought, run down to the chemist and buy a pregnancy test. But she knew full well that the only person on the island who had any pregnancy tests on the island was Sawyer, the father of her child if there was one inside of her, the person she was scared of telling most.

Next her thoughts travelled to Jack, when she had chosen Sawyer he had naturally been devastated, but he had told her that anything she needed, he would always be there. Jack was also a doctor, but surely he wouldn't be able to tell this early on? He would just tell her to get a pregnancy test, which brought her back round to the problem of Sawyer.

She crept back to their tent and found that he was still sleeping, she wondered whether to go through his stash now, but decided against it, she would wait until he was completely out of the way. That way she could get a test and do it on her own, if she wasn't pregnant then she hadn't hurt anyone, and if she was… well she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

She climbed back into what the islanders called beds, although they were nothing like real ones, and rolled back up next to Sawyer all she had to do now was wait for a chance.

That chance came that very afternoon.

"I'm just goin to chop some more wood Freckles" Sawyer said "Old Jacko is after more and in his words 'seen as it's the only thing I do on this island I might as well do it properly'" He said.

"Ok" Kate said, usually she liked spending all her time with Sawyer, but today she was glad he was going, it would give her chance to go through his stash.

"Ill see ya later Baby" He said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Baby. Sawyer called her that all the time, but now that word seemed strange to her, it made everything seem so real, even though she didn't know if it was yet.

Sawyer picked up his axe and headed out of the tent, giving her one last flash of his handsome dimpled smile as he left the tent.

Kate sat on the end of the bed, listening to Sawyer retreating footsteps until she was sure he had left, then she pulled out the suitcase he kept his hidden stash in out, by the looks of the expensive suitcase, it was a part of the stash itself.

She unzipped the case and set to work, she found about 3 little bottles of alcohol that Sawyer was obviously saving for something, she found some aspirin that Jack no doubt needed, and plenty of other useful things, but she was only going to take what she needed, otherwise he might notice.

She had seemed to have found everything but a pregnancy test. She found a packet of condoms and muttered something about irony that would have been unheard by anyone around her, not that there was anyone.

She was now at least half way through the case and was that busy rooting through it she didn't hear someone approach from behind her.

"Whatcha lookin for Sassafras?" Sawyer said.

Kate span around in shock, he shouldn't be back yet "What are you doin back?" She asked.

"Forgot a water bottle" Sawyer said, picking one up from their store of water. "Now you answer my question"

"Nothing" She denied quickly.

"Don't look like nothin ta me Freckles" he said gesturing at the complete tip she had made of the shelter by looking through his case.

"I was just curious" She said "I wanted to know what you had"

"Ya know everything that's in there" He commented "Ya found that out when ya got Cart Blanche"

"Yeah so if I got Cart Blanche, I can get anything I want and you cant ask" She said cleverly.

"Well that just makes me curious" Sawyer smirked. "So maybe ill stick around, help you find what ya lookin for"

"I can find it myself thanks" She said.

"Don't think ya can" He said gesturing to the mess around him once again.

Kate knew she was trapped, she had to tell him he was never going to let it drop. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned back to the case.

"Freckles?" He said, his tone now soft.

"Sawyer" She replied sniffing.

"Now what's there ta cry about Sweet Cheeks?" He asked her gently.

"I need a pregnancy test Sawyer" She whispered, but in the silence of the tent it was easy to hear.


	3. Together

**_New chap, please review!!!!_**

* * *

"A pregnancy test?" Sawyer repeated.

"Yeah" Kate swallowed.

"Why do yer need one of them Freckles?" He said dazed.

"Don't make me spell it out Sawyer!" Kate said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah… uh sure" He said then he jumped towards the case as if he was snapping out of a trance.

He began to root through the case; he didn't know exactly where he was looking thanks to Kate messing the whole thing up. Finally he got his hands on a tiny, white, oblong-shaped box and held it out in front of him.

"Here yer go" He said eventually, passing the box to Kate.

"Thanks" She said, she was suddenly very shy, but she because she was scared. She was scared for his reaction, scared for the test, scared for the future.

"So…" Sawyer eventually said.

Kate suddenly stood up and walked towards the shelters flap door.

"Where ya going?" He shouted.

"To pee on the stick Sawyer" She said simply.

"Oh yeah" He said embarrassed.

He sank down onto the bed and put his head in his hands. Kate… a baby? Him… a dad? It had all happened so soon. They had only been going out officially for two months. He honestly didn't know how to feel.

Shocked at the suddenness of it all, confused at how it would feel to have a child, happy, sad? Most of all he was scared, scared for the future and scared for himself, but he was mainly scared for Kate.

He noticed Kate had been away for a while, he jumped up and ran out of the tent, just as he was approaching the entrance to the jungle, he ran straight into Kate.

"Sorry Freckles" He said pulling her up from the floor.

"What are you doin out here?" She asked.

"I was coming ta see if ya were ok" He said worriedly "Ya were gone for a while…"

"I had to read the instructions Sawyer" She said.

"Why do you need instructions to pee on a stick?" Sawyer said, wondering how stupid you must have to be not to know how to pee on a stick. Kate laughed at the half confused half sarcastic look on his face, but it soon died away because of the seriousness of the situation.

"Shall we?" Sawyer said holding his hand out to Kate which she took and they walked back to their shelter. They both sat down on the bed and Sawyer held his arms open so a thankful Kate could sink into them.

"So how long ya gotta wait?" Sawyer asked.

"3 minutes" She said.

"3 minutes tells us the future eh Freckles?" Sawyer said.

"Yeah I think it does" She said. They sat in silence a while longer while Kate plucked up the courage to ask the question that was burning in her heart.

"Will… will you still love me Sawyer?" She finally whispered.

"What?" he asked like she was crazy.

"I said will you still love me" She said, taking a deep breath "Will you still love me, will you still wanna stay with me, if I am… pregnant"

"Baby, i'm crazy about you" He said softly "And any baby yer have is gonna be a part of you, so I don't see why I wont be crazy about that too" He continued, his heart pouring out "I love you Katie, and if we have a kid or not, I always will"

"Thanks Sawyer" She whispered softly, a warm tear rolling down her cheek "I needed that"

"Its ok" He said lightly kissing her hair.

"You think it's been 3 minutes?" Kate asked eventually.

"Probably" Sawyer replied. "Ya gonna look?"

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"Together?" He offered.

"Together" Kate smiled.

She picked up the pregnancy test which was lying upside down on the floor carefully so she wouldn't see the screen. She held on end in her shaky grasp as Sawyer took the other end.

"One, two, three" Sawyer said, and as the final word escaped from his mouth they both flipped the test over.


	4. Positive Reassurance

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger folks! Hope I didnt leave you to wait for too long!_**

* * *

"What in the hell does that mean?" Sawyer said, staring at the two tiny blue lines.

Kate didn't say anything and collapsed into Sawyers strong arms crying, she knew what it meant. Now everything was different, it had all changed.

"What's up Katie" Sawyer said soothingly but worriedly "Tell me please Kate, yer killin me here" He begged.

"It means" She said quietly "Were gonna be parents"

"I'm gonna be a dad" Sawyer said, his face showed no expression, maybe it was the mix of emotions he felt inside all battling to be shown on his face, but none of them fighting through, but Kate did detect the slightest proudness in his voice. "You ok?" He asked Kate carefully.

"I think so" She said, the truth was she didn't know. She just felt numb. Kate and babies were like chalk and cheese, they just didn't go together at all, and that scared the hell out of her. On the island there was no where to run, she couldn't escape, for once she had to face up to the situation, and that scared her more.

"It's all gonna be different know" She said. "It's all changed"

"Freckles look at me" Sawyer said, guiding her face around to meet his with his strong hands. "Everything's been different for a while now, its been different since we landed on this rock" He said connecting his strong blue eyes with her perfect green ones "Everything changed then too, everyone's lives here changed, it just so happens our lives changed a little more today, and this island gave us a chance to change with them"

Kate sat for a while searching Sawyers eyes that where filled with truth that backed up what he said. The strong words he had spoken sunk into her brain slowly. He had said them so confidently; confidence that almost made Kate believe it was all going to be ok.

She began to sob suddenly and uncontrollably, she had suspected this longer than he had, how could he be acting so calm, how could everything be ok? He was right, they had been given a chance to change on his island but she didn't know if she was strong enough to take it. Kate wished she could run like she had always known but she couldn't, and the more she told herself she couldn't, the more hard it got.

The truth was Sawyer wasn't calm at all, he was a nervous wreck. He was filled with every emotion under the sun, and every single one of them had a different reason. He took the sobbing Kate and closed her into his strong, loving arms and whispered softly into her head, her chestnut waves tickling his face. "Its gonna be ok Freckles" He said softly between kissing her head softly "Its all gonna be just ok, I love you too much for anything to happen to ya"

Sawyer stayed with Kate in his arms until her cries slowly faded, he heard her sniff softly several times and then her breathing slowly faded into a slow rhythm. Sawyer looked over at her face, careful to move her too much and saw that she was sleeping. He slowly lifted her out of his arms and laid her down on the bed, so carefully because he didn't want her to wake up, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up to make that peaceful mood on her beautiful face turn back to the terribly scared one he had seen earlier.

When he was satisfied Kate was still sound asleep Sawyer left the tent as quietly as possible, he just needed to be alone right now…

* * *

**_Please review folks! Frex its a SKATE BABY! XD LOL! We love them dont we? Dosent everyone love them?_**


	5. Let Feelings Flood

**_Thanks for all the reviews! Hope everyone is enjoying the fic! Here's a short but Sawyer centric/feelings chap! Hope ya'll like it - please review!_**

* * *

Sawyer headed out of the shelter and steamed into the jungle.

"Dude" Hurley said from in front of him.

"Something ya want Jabba?" Sawyer said.

"Are you ok dude?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah i'm ok why wouldn't I be ok?" Sawyer snapped.

"Ok sorry, your just like…" Hurley trailed off.

"Get outta my face Mutton-Chops" Sawyer snarled and carried on into the jungle.

Hurley shrugged and continued walking, he was just like the usual redneck Sawyer he always was.

Sawyer's march turned into a run and when he was satisfied he was far enough away from camp he sat down on a fallen tree trunk. He sat for a while breathing heavily. He just didn't know how to feel.

His emotions swirled inside him, his stomach felt like it was on the craziest rollercoaster. The emotions that battled their way to the surface now showed on his face, he was alone now he didn't have to be strong.

He started to cry with fear, he couldn't do this, he couldn't be a dad it just wasn't him, he had said it himself though, the island had given them chance to change but Sawyer didn't know if he could manage to take it, he was scared to let go of his past. In the past he wouldn't even be thinking about it know, he would have been long gone, he would have left the girl and her baby behind. Sawyer was scared, he loved Kate so much and that's why it scared him. If he couldn't take it he couldn't run. He couldn't leave her because he loved her too much, her pain was his pain because of the love he felt. He knew that in the past he had never felt guilty at all, but now he was begging to feel it.

Tears flowed down his face as he let his emotions take charge. The tears on his face dried up and anger took their place. He stood up and smashed his fists into the nearest tree, over and over again. The pain flowed harshly to his knuckles as they began to bleed. It gave him a strange sense of control. He was so angry with himself for getting him and Kate into this mess, how could he do this to the woman he loved?

Sawyer sat back down on the tree trunk, slowly he let himself think about the future. What if rescue came? Kate couldn't go on the run with a kid for god's sake, she would be locked up. He would have to look after that kid all alone. And that scared the life out of him.

Sawyer didn't want to be a father in case it all went wrong. He could remember when his dad killed his mom, and then killed himself. Sawyer had felt so alone, so weak and vulnerable, but at the same time for only 8 years old he knew far to much about the world. His past haunted him, one day it was sure to catch up with him, the certain truth it would scared him, not for him but for Kate and the baby. He didn't want to drag them into that. He knew that if or even when the past caught up with him it would be the child that was hurt not him, and he hated himself for bringing a child into that.

Because however much he changed here on the island, one day they had to be rescued right? And then all the changing he had done would reverse, he owed money, he had dodgy business deals and dangerous enemies, they wouldn't just give up on him. He didn't want to hurt his baby or Kate by introducing him to that.

But mainly Sawyer was scared about how that kid would feel after all that. Sawyer had hated his father for killing himself and his mom, Sawyer had hated the way he had left him all alone, he never wanted his child to feel that way about him.

Calmer now that he had let all his emotions flood free he headed out of the clearing and back to the camp. He knew he had to be there when Kate woke up.


	6. Momma Bear

**_Sorry I havent updated in a while, I've been really busy with my other in-progress fic LOST high, and I've had tons of homework recently, I even have a 50 page history project! Anyhooo hope you enjoy the chap!_**

**_Hope this chap makes up for the wait! _**

* * *

Sawyer crept back in the tent to find that Kate was thankfully still asleep he sat down next to her and put and arm around her waist. Slowly he felt his hand naturally move to the still slender stomach. He could almost feel heat radiating from her belly, he had to admit to know that there was a small piece of him growing inside of her, the woman he loved had a part of him inside, growing slowly. It made him swell with pride and love and at the same time it filled him with a roaring fear of the future. How could such a tiny being bring such strong emotions? 

Kate began to shift in his arms and Sawyer smiled at her as she looked up at him, she smiled gratefully back.

"How are ya feelin Freckles?" He asked her.

"Happy… Scared…" She said, then she looked into his eyes, the look in them told her there was nothing to be afraid of, she felt safe just looking into them "Happy" She decided finally.

"Good job Sassafras" Sawyer said.

There was still one major fear weighing down on Kate's mind. A fear that as much as she didn't want to, it had to be said.

"There's just one thing" She said timidly, not wanting to upset the finally peaceful mood.

"What?" He asked her.

"What about… them?" She asked carefully and Sawyer knew immediately who she was talking about. "They took Claire and Charlie, they even left Charlie for dead, just to get what they wanted, they were prepared to let Claire die too" She gulped before she continued, gathering her thoughts "And on the raft with you, well you know what happened they took Walt, even on the other side of the island Ana Lucia and Eko told us that they took 2 children, and you know how protective everyone is being over Sun now" She said, as Sun had found out she was pregnant she had been being guarded a lot more "They want our babies Sawyer, they want our children, what if they come for ours?"

Sawyer had known this would come, he had felt it himself, the fear that the others would one day come and take the children they wanted. They had done it with all the other children or babies on the island, they had sometimes been successful, like the tail section children and Walt, but Aaron had been saved. Sawyer had also noticed how Sun was being watched a lot more recently, everyone was concerned for her and her child's safety, Sawyer knew that the others would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Sawyer felt an extreme protective urge when he Kate called the baby theirs, her words echoed in his mind 'What if they come for ours?' Well that was never going to happen, Sawyer just wouldn't let it.

"That's not gonna happen" Sawyer insisted, Kate gave him a look that said she thought Sawyer was being stupid, there was no chance they wouldn't try to steal the baby, she had misunderstood him, so Sawyer continued soothingly "No, I'm not sayin they wont try Freckles, cause we both know they will" He said softly "But their not gonna make it, cause I'm not gonna let them, ya know I'd protect you and that little terror with my life Baby, and nothing's gonna change that" He said in all seriousness "I'd die for you Freckles, and anything that's apart of me and you too"

Kate smiled happily, feeling as a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she had known Sawyer would wanted to protect them, well she had hoped, she just needed to hear it.

"Did you just call our baby a little terror?" She joked.

"Well look at it this way Sassafras" Sawyer smirked "Look who it's got for parents, it aint exactly gonna be Mother Teresa is it?"

"I wouldn't think so" She giggled as Sawyer put a gentle arm around her. "How privileged, got a Sawyer nickname already"

"And there's plenty more where that came from" Sawyer smirked, happy he had managed to cheer Kate up.

"Were gonna have to tell now aren't we?" Kate said, loosing part of her smile.

"Tell what?" Sawyer said.

"Tell them all" She said, nodding to the door of their shelter.

"No" Sawyer said, he enjoyed keeping it to themselves, their own little secret his and Kate's, he didn't want other people interfering, most of all he didn't want that Jackass telling him what to do.

"Well I hate to break it to you Sawyer" She smiled "But it's not gonna be hid for long, I'm gonna be the size of an elephant soon, so it's either that or I swallowed a whole watermelon" She smirked.

"Ok, ok Freckles" He said smiling "You win, when we gonna tell old Saint Jacko"

"No not him" Kate said as Sawyer gave her a questioning look "I want to tell Claire first, and Sun"

"Ok go have your little mother's meeting" Sawyer joked "Ill be here when your done, and don't you dare go and tell that Jackass without me" He warned.

"Why you want to rub it in?" She smiled.

"No, I wanna be there with you" He said "And I wanna see the look on his face" He admitted.

"See ya later Sawyer" She laughed standing up heading for the flap of the tent.

"Wait" He said standing up, he planted a kiss on her lips that started out as a quick peck but turned into something more "Now you can go" He said as they broke apart.

"Bye Sawyer" She smiled.

"Bye Mamma bear" He smirked quietly as he watched her walk across the sand to Claire's tent.

* * *

**_So yeah, FLUFF! Next couple of chaps kinda fluffy too, but we'll be getting back to the good old agnst soon! But for how long..._**


	7. A Mother's Reassurance

**_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry its short!_**

* * *

"Hey Claire" Kate said when she arrived at her tent.

"Hey Kate! I haven't seen you in a while, you ok?" She smiled to her friend as she tucked Aaron in his crib.

"Yeah you?" Kate said sitting down next to Claire.

"Great thanks" She replied.

Kate looked over at sleeping Aaron in the crib, he looked so sweet, so innocent, that innocent that it scared Kate, how could she care for something as fragile as that?

"He's growing fast isn't he?" Kate said noticing Claire was smiling at her.

"Yeah it amazes me how he seems to get bigger each day" Claire said smiling at her son.

"Is it hard?" Kate said suddenly "I mean… if you don't mind me asking is it hard, you know, looking after him all the time?" She said trying to cover her question.

"Sometimes, but when I just look at him or hold him, it just feels so lovely that I don't really care how hard I have to work for him" Claire said happily, that was another thing Kate was scared about, that she wouldn't feel anything for her child, that it would just be a child, not feel like a part of her not feel like hers, she was scared she wouldn't be able to love her baby.

"Were you scared you wouldn't love him?" Kate said almost fearfully, fear that Claire picked up on.

"Yes, sometimes I was, but as soon as I saw him I knew that I would never be able to live without him, knew that he was a part of me and I loved him" Claire said.

The two sat in silence for a while, Claire looked at her friend who seemed deep in thought.

"Are you ok Kate?" She said carefully.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Kate said almost a little too quickly.

"It's just, I don't mind at all, but why are you suddenly asking all these questions Kate?" Claire said.

"Because i'm scared" Kate whispered.

"Why would you be scared?" Claire asked.

"Because I'm pregnant" Kate said her voice barely audible.

"Really? I mean definitely?" Her friend asked brightly.

"Yeah, I did the test a couple of days ago" Kate replied.

"Well congratulations!" Claire said warmly "Does Sawyer know?"

"Yeah, he caught me stealing the test" Kate admitted "I didn't want to tell him until I was sure, but apart from him you're the first to know" Kate said moving herself away from the subject of how Sawyer had found out.

"Kate, there's something not many people know about Aaron" Claire said carefully, choosing to share the story with Kate because Claire felt she needed the reassurance.

"What?" Kate said worriedly.

"Before the crash, I was going to give him up for adoption" Claire said quietly, Kate was shocked, Claire seemed to love Aaron so much she was always with him, she seemed like such a great mother. "I didn't want a baby, I was sure it wasn't me"

"But why?" Kate said "You're such a great mum!"

"I never thought I would be, I was feeling how I think your feeling now, I was scared, I never thought it would happen to me" Claire said getting Kate's feelings right. "At first I was going to have an abortion, but the father persuaded me not to, then left me when I was about pregnant"

"Oh Claire" Kate whispered.

"But its ok" Claire smiled "Because if he hadn't I would never have Aaron now, and as crazy as it seems I'm glad for this island because without it I would have never kept Aaron, I was on that flight to America to give him to another family when he was born"

"Thanks Claire" Kate smiled. "That really helped me, I'm still scared but I don't think I am as much now"

"Kate of course you're going to be scared, it's not something that happens everyday" Claire assured her "But your strong you can do this, and I'm sure Sawyer will help you too"

"Yeah" Kate said "I'm sure he will."

"Don't worry Kate" Claire said softly "Whatever happens I'm sure you'll be a great mum"

"Thanks" Kate said tears forming in her eyes as she gave her friend a hug.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

**_Sorry its short but I'm running out of ideas! I have to get Jack fiding out then I have a bit of an idea about some agnst but I'm not quite sure! I have it ruffly planned I need so middling chaps any ideas?? Please review with ANY ideas at all! Thanks !!!_**


	8. Accusing Sawyer

_**So, I had no filler scene ideas so here we are, straight to a bit of drama! Hope you like it, please review!!**_

* * *

Kate trudged slowly down the beach letting what Claire had told her sink in. She felt strange, a new feeling had overcome her, Sawyer seemed ok and Claire had reassured her, she felt for once, at peace, like everything was going to be just ok.

But she sighed as she carried on knowing that it wouldn't stay like that for long, nothing in her life ever did, especially on a strange island like this.

"Uh… Earth to Kate?" A voice said as she snapped her eyes up she saw Jack waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry… hi Jack" She said attempting a smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure, why?" She said god had he worked it out? Did he know? She had only found out 2 days ago how could he have worked it out already?

"You just seem a little, far away" He said from lack of a better word.

"I was just thinking" She replied.

"About what?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said quickly.

"Are you and Sawyer ok?" he asked carefully.

"Yes fine why?" She said quickly again.

"Kate…" Jack started, mistaking the reason for her quick talking "If he's been… you don't have to stay with him if you don't want to…" He said slowly.

"Why wouldn't I want to stay with Sawyer?" She asked.

"Kate, i've seen abuse cases before-" He started but Kate cut him off.

"Sawyer is not abusing me!" She said shock crossing her face and mind, how could Jack think that?

"Kate if your scared I mean-" He said, this time stopping himself "I've seen you these past couple of days, running into the jungle alone… I've seen you walking alone on the beach even crying sometimes…"

"Jack thanks for you concern but me and Sawyer are absolutely fine" She said attempting to step away from him "I have to get back to my shelter now"

"You mean Sawyer's shelter" Jack put in.

"Well yes, seen as I live their now too" She said.

"Kate, anything you want to tell me?" He asked her, not about to give up.

"I'm fine Jack" She said, getting rather annoyed by this point.

"Please Kate… just tell me what's wrong" He begged.

"There is _NOTHING_ wrong" She said.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes!" She said on the verge of screaming now.

"If you ever need me I'm here" He said.

"Ok" She said, not bothering to thank him, she didn't want him to be their right now, accusing these things, how could he even think such a thing? Yes, Sawyer could get angry, aggressive, but he loved her, he would never hurt her.

With that she walked away Jack watching her figure slowly shrink as she crossed the beach.

* * *

"You ok Freckles?" Sawyer asked caringly stroking her hair as they lay in their shelter that night.

"Fine baby" She softly.

"Yer just seem a bit distant" he said.

"I'm ok" She replied smiling up at him. "Night Sawyer"

"Night Darlin" He drawled closing his arms around her as she nestled up in them comfortably. How could Jack ever think such a wonderful man would hurt her?

* * *

_**Right, I wasnt going to go straight into that, but I had no filler scene ideas so I just went for it lol! Tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can, I have tons of homework and revision right now :(**_

**_Please, please, pretty pretty please... review??_**


	9. Arguements & Accusations

**_Next chap! Thanks for the reviews!!_**

**_SassyLostie - :O Have you been reading my mind, lol! I had half of this chap written up before I posted the last one, and when I read your review... shock lol! Well you know what they say, great minds think alike, or even skate minds think alike lol!_**

* * *

"Hey Kate" Jack said as he approached Kate and Sawyer sitting outside Sawyer's shelter the next morning, everyone else had begun to call it their shelter, seen as Kate had now being staying there for some while, but it would take a long time before Jack would acknowledge that. "Sawyer" he said, now adding a hard edge to his tone.

"Doc" Sawyer said looking up "And what can we do for you?"

"Actually Kate can do something for me" Jack said, before turning to ignore Sawyer completely, stupid Jackass, Sawyer thought.

"What's that Jack?" She asked, the usual kindness was absent from her voice thanks to his accusations from last night, Sawyer was left wondering why as he didn't know what had happened, and of course Jack took it completely the wrong way, just as he had last night.

"Bunch of us are going out on a hike" He said gesturing over to Sayid, Locke and Charlie all grouped together around the water trough filling up their bottles.

"Good" She replied, why did she need to know?

"We just wondered if you'd want to tag along" Jack said.

"You all wondered or you wondered Jack?" She said harshly.

"Kate, it would do you good to get out, get away for a while" Jack said "Be around some other people…"

"That some kinda jibe at me Doc?" Sawyer said jumping into the conversation.

"Are you coming?" Jack asked Kate, ignoring Sawyer completely which only angered Sawyer more. "It would do you good"

"She aint goin nowhere Doc" Sawyer said.

"And what's it got to do with you?" Jack spat.

"I'm her boyfriend and I care about her that's what!" Sawyer growled angrily.

"Some way to care about her, not letting her out! What if Kate wants to come with us?" Jack shouted "No-ones seen her these past few days, you've just been keeping her on a lock and chain"

"Ya wanna say that again Jackass?" Sawyer said standing up.

"Don't!" Kate shouted standing up quickly.

"Don't defend him Kate" Jack said "Its time we got this out"

"And what's this?" Sawyer yelled his anger growing with Jack by the minute, by this point a small crowd had gathered.

"Well lets think about this Sawyer" Jack said "The only time I've seen Kate these past few weeks is when she's ran into the jungle to be sick, and when she's been crying, I haven't seen her once apart from that for at least two weeks"

"Maybe she just don't wanna see you ya thought of that?" Sawyer retorted angrily.

"Or maybe you just wont let her" Jack said.

"What?" Sawyer said.

"We may be on some desert island but back home that would be considered domestic abuse, I don't see why things should be any different here" Jack spat.

"I would never hurt her" Sawyer said anger and also a scary truth rang out in his voice.

"Well we all know what your like Sawyer" Jack said simply.

That was it, Sawyer had tried to stay composed throughout that row, every time he had wanted to throw a punch in that Jackass's face he had just repeated the same words in his head, Kate and the baby, Kate and the baby, Kate and the baby, but right now he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sawyer lunged at Jack in a blind rage but Jack, who saw it coming, blocked his arm smartly and swung his fist into Sawyer's face, knocking him back. Sawyer was too stunned to do anything before Jack swung his fist again, this time punching Sawyer straight into the stomach who gasped in pain and fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"Stop it!" Kate screamed through teary eyes.

"You can't let him control you Kate!" Jack shouted raising his fist again.

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed.

* * *

**_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review:)_**


	10. Chasing Kate

**_Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks to all my new reviewers - they mean everything but even more thanks to my three main reviewers - SassyLostie, Bonboni & SawyersGirl4eva you three never miss a review thank you so much!_**

* * *

Everyone was silent, the only noises that could be heard was the dull lapping of the waves against the beach, and even those seemed to have quietened down, as if the tide had been listening to the whole thing.

"W- Wh- What?" Jack finally managed to stutter out, he looked as if he'd just been slapped in the face with one of Jin's raw fish, the sight wasn't that pretty.

"She said Doc" Sawyer said gruffly, from his position on the floor as he wiped the blood from his lip "That she's pregnant"

And then it hit her, it hit Kate what she had done, how she had told everyone, and when she saw all the faces looking directly at her, she knew that it was indeed everyone. So she did the thing that she did best – she ran.

She ran into the jungle as fast as her tiny frame would carry her she could hear the urgent, begging shouts of her name coming from Sawyer and Jack behind her but there was no way she was going to stop.

As soon as Kate turned and ran Sawyer shouted out after her.

"Freckles!" He hollered as loudly as he could "Kate!" He shouted, this time pleading creeping into his voice as he stood up as well as he could attempting to run after her but his speed faltered thanks to the beating he had just taken from Jack.

"Kate! Kate!" Jack desperately shouted cutting in front of Sawyer who was struggling to chase her.

Sawyer had surging pain swooping around in his abdomen from the punch of Jacks fist he had just received. As he tried to run after Kate he thought of the dangers in the jungle… the smoke, the monster, Sawyer gulped as he thought of and even more dangerous threat to Kate and their unborn child – the others. They had a way of knowing everything, so they would no doubt now about Kate's pregnancy, and after what they did to Claire just to get her baby... hanging Charlie from a tree, being prepared to leave Claire to die on a operating table… Sawyer shuddered at the thought and then as if from the protectiveness he felt a huge surge of energy came over him and he found the power and speed to catch up to Jack on the chase for Kate.

Kate darted in and out of the trees determined to loose Jack and Sawyer from her path. Kate's natural speed thanks to her light and agile frame gave her the upper hand although Sawyer and Jack each had a fair amount of speed. She managed to twist into a rocky looking area and huddled in a tight space behind a large rock, it was damp and dark and would certainly hide her. Once satisfied she couldn't be seen from the outside she let herself collapse against the wall and breath out the built up stress she felt and cry out the tears of worry she held. She tried to muffle her sobs when two loud voices floated their way towards her.

"Stop Sawyer" Jack said leaning against a tree "We've lost her"

"No shit Sherlock" Sawyer muttered angrily "Of course if it weren't for you in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess"

"Excuse me?" Jack said his eyes wide "Correct me if I'm wrong but you're the one who's got her knocked up on an island in the middle of god-damn no where with no supplies or medical equipment – all because you cant keep it in your pants" Jack spat angrily.

"She was fine with it until you came along throwin yer weight around accusing me of abusing her!" Sawyer retorted venom coating every word he said.

"Fine, fine was she?" Jack said "Yeah Sawyer a girls just _fine_ when she spends all day in her tent and the only time you see her come out is when she's walking along the beach _crying her eyes out_" Jack said speaking the last few words slowly yet strongly.

The sudden revelation hit Sawyer like a ton of bricks, Kate had been upset and never told him? In the silence that was now provided both Jack and Sawyer could hear choked, frail sobs coming from close to them.

They entered the rocky area to their left and began to search when they found where the sound was coming from.

"Oh Freckles…" Sawyer whispered as a tear stained, saddened face looked up at him, yet it was still the most beautiful face he had ever seen, she had heard everything.

* * *

**_So I know where I'm going with this for a couple of chaps for now - but if theres anything you'd like to see in this fic just let me know! Please review!_**

**_Once in a lifetime offer!! ALL REVIEWERS RECIEVE A SHINY E-STICKER!! ...Lol ;)_**


	11. Troubles

**_Not my best chap, please review!_**

* * *

"Kate, are you ok?" Jack said, determined to be in the moment.

"Don't" She whispered, but her voice still strong. "Leave me alone please" She begged.

"Please Kate, come back to the beach…" Jack said.

"Ya heard her Jackass she says leave her alone" Sawyer growled.

"Just both of you!" She shouted, her words coming out wrong, but still making sense "Both of you can leave me alone if your going to argue like this"

"I aint the one arguing Sweet cheeks" Sawyer said "Its him, accusing me" He spat casting an evil glance at Jack.

"Well of course I am" Jack retorted "You obviously don't care about her to get her in this mess"

"I don't care? I don't care?" Sawyer repeated his voice angered and harsh "I don't care about her, so I just took a beatin from the god old hero in front of everyone so not ta upset her? I don't care about her so I came running into the jungle ta find her? I put up with_ you _accusing me of all this? Yeah Doc, I do all that cause I don't care" He added sarcasm hissing through his words.

"Well yeah Sawyer, a real caring thing to do to a girl get her knocked up in the middle of nowhere" Jack seethed "That's how much you care Sawyer, you care that much your probably gonna leave her too it after a few months, if we get rescued she'll probably never see you again, that's how much you care, we all know what people like you are like"

"You know what i'm like do ya Doc?" Sawyer said losing his patience and pinning Jack up against the rocks "I would never, never leave her or that little one, I'd never do anything ta hurt her"

"Please stop!" Kate managed to choke out, her sudden outburst causing Sawyer to drop Jack and back away.

"Sorry Kate" Jack was the first to speak "But I'm not going to stand by and just let him… just let him take advantage of you like this!"

"No-ones taking advantage of me" Kate said standing up, her sadness now gone and replaced by sudden anger "Please just leave us alone Jack" She said, now a note of desperation in her voice.

"Ok" He said sensing her feelings "But if he does anything… you know where I am" He said waiting for a response which he didn't get, before leaving the rocky area back to the bench.

"Ya ok Freckles?" Sawyer said eventually.

Kate nodded meekly "Well at least we don't have to worry about telling everyone know" She laughed lamely.

"C'mon no time for jokes Sassafras" He said, helping her step out of the rocks she had hidden herself in. "Lets get you back home"

"Yeah… home" She said, a content smile on her face as she snuggled into Sawyers arms and the pair walked through the jungle.

They both lay in each others arms in complete silence. They had reached the shelter after a few strange glances from the other castaways and where no laid on the makeshift bed, both deep in thought.

Kate had been crying… did she not want this baby? Didn't she love him? Sawyer thought, yes the baby hadn't been planned, but he had to admit he was kind of warming to the idea, a little him and Kate running around, something no-one else could touch, a symbol of their love… But now Jackass had pretty much all of the camp thinking he was some kind of abuser, he would never hurt Kate, but after Jacks little speech, did she know that?

Kate was pretty sure half the camp believed Jacks warped ramblings about Sawyer abusing her. How could Sawyer still love her through this? What he had said back in the jungle, he would never do anything to hurt her, he would never leave her, those words meant so much, but how was he going to react to everyone else? It filled Kate with fear as she slowly slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.


	12. I'll Never Hate You

"Mornin Freckles" Sawyer laughed lightly as he awoke to find Kate lying across his chest staring it up at him with those cat like green eyes of hers, she was beautiful.

"About time too!" She said smirking "I've been sat here for _hours_ waiting for you to get up!"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it Freckles" He teased.

"Well I must say the view was amazing" She smiled back giving his a quick kiss.

"Don't you know it Freckles" He smirked, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"C'mon lazy lets go get some fruit I'm_ starving_" She said sitting up.

"Go yerself" He said lazily rolling over and shutting his eyes again.

"So I've waited all this time for you to wake up and you won't even come for breakfast with me?" She said, pretending to pout, Sawyer snapped his eyes open, the pout was cute he thought smirking.

"Well Freckles as much as I'd love to go and eat a no doubt delicious breakfast of coconuts with you, I'd rather eat you" He said playfully, kissing her again.

"Nice try Sawyer" She laughed pulling away. "Now get up and let's go eat!" She said, her tone demanding yet still playful.

"Yeah Freckles, cause its just gonna be a rip-roaring fun breakfast listening to all the camp hate me cause they think I'm some sort of domestic abuser" He said dryly, trying to hide the emotion inside.

"It won't be all the camp" Kate said softly sitting down beside him.

"Well Freckles I hate to disappoint ya but I think old Saint Jacko's got them all pretty convinced." He said sourly when it came to mentioning Jack.

"Well just like I said, not _all _the camp" Kate said moving closer to him "I know your not, and I'll never hate you" she finished by giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well that's all I need Freckles" He said smiling kissing her again, this time them both letting it go a little deeper before breaking away.

"Will you come now?" She asked.

"One more, for luck" He smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes and Sawyer pouted idiotically, but strangely still managed to look hot. Definitely close to cute. She leaned down and kissed him briefly.

"Can we go _now_?" She said pulling away.

"Ready and willing Freckles" He said standing up slowly. But he certainly wasn't ready. He took Kate's hand and headed to the flap of the tent, ready to try and take whatever was thrown at them, or him.

* * *

**_So, whats gonna happen? I know, but do you? lol! Anyway review please!!_**


	13. Stares

Sawyer ducked his head as he and Kate stepped out of their shelter, he blinked several times in the bright low sunlight and then cast a careful eye over the beach, things looked pretty normal.

They trudged across the sand slowly still hand-in-hand.

"See I told you everything was fine" Kate assured him with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"We'll see Freckles" Was all he could reply, yet he did squeeze back.

As the neared the food stores where the fruit and water was kept a youngish blonde girl passed by them, Nikki Sawyer thought her name was. She looked at Kate with a sympathetic look in her eyes, smiling briefly at her. Sawyer looked at her questioningly and when Nikki noticed Sawyer looking at her she turned red and immediately headed in the other direction.

He sighed heavily carried on walking, one look of many to come no doubt he thought bitterly.

"I'll go get us some fruit and you get the water ok?" Kate said to him, letting go of his hand.

"Ok" He replied his voice flat and emotionless; she reached up and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before smiling at him and heading for the fruit. What was it some kind of good look kiss? Not that he didn't need the luck.

He headed towards the water bank with his and Kate's empty water bottles in his hand. He was relieved to see that the only person around was Jin, for the first time in his life his was happy to see him, at least he was one of the only ones who probably didn't hate him at this point, but only of course because he didn't understand a word anyone else was saying.

"Hey Chewie" Sawyer said dipping his bottles into the water.

Jin looked up and cast Sawyer an icy cold glance before moving away and back along the beach.

Sawyer angrily threw one of the bottles to the floor, damn, he know he'd tried to get everyone to hate him here, he had wanted to be hated, but not know, and he certainly didn't want to be hated for the reasons people where hating him. He just needed to get away, and with that he stalked of into the jungle.

"Hey Kate" Claire said friendlily offering a smile.

"Hey Claire" Kate said, somewhat relieved that at least she was acting normal, at least 4 women had come up to Kate this morning, asking how she was, and she had lost count of the amount of people who'd just given her sympathetic stares, she was happy Sawyer had gone for water she didn't want him to have to be around all of this, he was upset enough already, even though he didn't really show it, Kate knew he was.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Just fine, you?" Kate replied a little angrily but regretting it, she was beginning to get annoyed with all the people asking her if she was ok, but that didn't mean she had to snap at one of her best friends on the island.

"I'm good" Claire replied.

"Good" Kate said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Claire repeated.

"I'm _fine_ Claire" Kate said "Your not honestly believing all this crap about Sawyer abusing me are you?" Kate said, her tone almost in laughter, but Claire remained silent, suddenly wanting to busy herself with the piece of mango she was slicing. "Are you?" Kate asked again, her tone shocked.

"Well… it's a bit hard Kate, people on this island, they talk you know" Claire admitted "I told them to stop at first but then when Jack started…" Claire said, feeling Kate's stare burning down on her "But if you say you're ok… then I believe you"

"Claire, you know me by now, if something was happening I didn't want I wouldn't just stand for it" Kate reassured her.

"I know" Claire smiled "But you know right, anything you need I'm here for you?"

"Yes Claire, thanks" Kate replied giving her friend a quick hug before she picked up the mango and guava she had chopped up for her and Sawyer and set out to look for Sawyer.

She was confused when he wasn't at the water holder and looked around for him.

"If you're looking for Sawyer he just headed out into the jungle" Rose said, giving Kate a warm smile.

"Thanks" She said, returning the smile, then she couldn't help but add "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm ok? Tell me not to go into the jungle after the person who supposedly abuses me?"

"Honey, I don't tend to tell people how they should and shouldn't feel" Rose said "And I have no doubt that if you weren't ok, you would have done something about it by now" She chuckled warmly.

"Thanks Rose" Kate smiled before heading off into the jungle, she needed to find Sawyer.

* * *

**_Freaky, this is chap 13, unlucky 13, and its certainly an unlucky chap for Sawyer :(_**

**_Review :)_**


	14. Shame

Sawyer darted through the thick foliage of the jungle until he was deep into the jungle, satisfied no one would find him there, he found a small clearing and sank himself down onto a fallen tree trunk. He sank his heavy head into his hands with a pained sigh. How had it come to this? He had thousands of thoughts swimming through his mind and would have given anything to silence them.

His thought immediately travelled to Kate, he felt bad running away, no doubt she would be looking for him by now, she would probably be worried, upset even. He didn't want to upset Kate, that was the exact reason he came out here. He didn't want her having to cope with all the crap he was getting right now, he wanted to protect her, shield her from it. Maybe if he stayed away a few days then it would all calm down, people would see he wasn't an abuser.

Ok, Sawyer wasn't going to paint himself as some kind of angel, he had done terrible things in his past, things that where behind him now, he had changed, he was a different person to the one that boarded that flight. But even the old him wouldn't have abused a woman, he might have been a dangerous guy, he might have even been evil at times, but he would never have hit a woman, and now he definitely wouldn't, at least of all Kate.

For the first time in his life Sawyer felt shame. This strange new feeling over took him, even though he actually hadn't done anything. That's just typical he thought, after all the terrible, shameless things he had done, it had never affected him, and now he hadn't even done anything, he had just been accused, he felt shame. He felt shame because he loved Kate with all his heart, he thought he could protect her from anything, he'd give his life for hers in a heartbeat, but it turned out the only thing he couldn't protect her from was himself.

The person he was before had made people expected him to do these things, Sawyer would give them some credit in most of the things they predicted he would do where true, but now the kind of person he was, or the person he had been, was making them accuse him of these things he would never do, he couldn't protect Kate from these rumours, these rumours about him.

Black smoke? No problem. The others? He'd snatch her right from them. Someone holding a gun to her head? Shoot me would be his answer. He'd do anything to protect her, but know he couldn't, and that scared him. And for the first time since he was 8 years old, Sawyer began to cry.

Kate walked through the jungle, her heart urging her to hurry and find him, but her head telling her she needed to search everywhere thoroughly if she was ever going to find him. All the emotions inside her where beginning to make her feel sick. In fact, that would be a good idea right now, she searched and came across a clearing, looking for a place to throw up, but that thought disappeared when she came across who was sat in the clearing. It was Sawyer… and he was crying.

"Sawyer?" She ventured, her voice shaking.

Sawyer felt his cheeks burn and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes "Hey there Freckles" He said catching a sniff in his throat that chocked out like a cough, his attempt at faking a light, carefree tone failed, his voice just came out flat.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked moving herself onto the tree trunk next to him.

"Thought I'd take a walk" He lied.

"Sawyer… please don't lie to me" Kate said touching her hand along the side of his face as she spoke, pleading in her voice.

"I cant do this anymore Kate" He said, his voice cracking to reveal the pain inside. "I cant have them all thinking… I cant protect you anymore cause the person they all think you need protecting from is me" he said, furiously blinking back his tears.

This new sensitive Sawyer scared Kate. What on earth had Jack caused? All out of some stupid jealousy problem? What had he done to the cocky, arrogant, sarcastic but also loving man she had known?

"I've just been sat here thinking… thinking about how much happier you'd be without me… if I just went away then all this would stop, they'd no I weren't abusing ya" He continued, Kate shook her head tears pooling in her own eyes but Sawyer continued "If we just spent sometime apart then they'd see… they'd see that yer ok"

"But I wouldn't be ok!" Kate protested "Don't you see Sawyer? I spend most of my time with you because that's when I feel best, Jacks starting all this because he's jealous! If I spent one day apart from you it'd probably kill me, and I certainly wouldn't be ok then"

"Kate…" Sawyer said "I just don't want this for ya… I want ya to be happy, I want _us_ to be happy, all three of us" he added, nodding at her stomach a tiny bump was just starting to show, you couldn't tell unless you were really, really close, but it was there "But we never can be when people are thinking these things about me. I love you Kate… I love you more than anything I just want you to be happy, I just want you to be safe"

"Then lets show them!" She said "Lets show them that these rumours don't matter, because all I need to be happy is you Sawyer, they'll see that soon, I promise you"

"Ok Freckles" He said pleased at her response, he didn't know what he would have done if she had agreed to spend some time apart from him, that would have finished him off for sure.

"That's better" She said with a slight smirk.

"What's with the grin Sweet cheeks?" he asked.

"You called me Kate twice in a row then, I was getting a bit scared" She joked.

"Well then _Kate_" He said, layering her name with sarcasm "I know just what to do on Halloween now don't I?"

"Come on you" She laughed dragging him back to camp.

* * *

**_Ok, so things seem a little happier huh? Hmmm... no-one knows... wait I know! Haha! Review to find out what happens!_**


	15. Whispers

_**Sorry for the long wait everyone!! Hope your all still reading!**_

* * *

Kate lay in Sawyers arms that afternoon, not caring what people thought that she was in his tent all day again. He had tried to persuade her to go out for a while, go and talk to Claire or go and see Sun in the garden. There was no doubt Kate enjoyed talking to her friends, but she wasn't going to leave Sawyer in this situation alone, or even worse, give Jack the satisfaction of thinking he had won in making her feel she had to be away from Sawyer to prove that a lie he told was wrong.

As much as Sawyer wanted Kate to go out and show the world, well the island, that he wasn't controlling her, he was glad she hadn't, because even though he would never admit it… he didn't want to be alone right now, and he couldn't think of a better person to not to be alone with other than Kate.

Kate was awake and even though she was pretty sure Sawyer had fallen to sleep she didn't want to move anywhere, she liked it here comfortable in his strong, warm arms listening to the calm lap of the ocean, the general murmur of the camp and Aarons occasional cry.

"So you believe Jack then?" Charlie's whisper floated into the tent, he was obviously stood somewhere close outside.

"Well… its just well, you did used to see Kate around a lot dude and know she's just all well, not there and stuff" Hurley's hushed tone replied hurriedly.

Kate strained her ears hoping to hear more of the conversation to see just what they thought before saying or doing anything, and she was now definitely glad Sawyer was asleep.

"Yeah so, she likes to spend time with Sawyer… I mean yeah, I can think of loads of people I'd rather spend time with than he but that's her choice" Charlie's hushed tone said.

"But I mean, Jacks Jack dude, he always knows what he's saying. I mean, if it was someone else then I might wonder but dude, this is _Sawyer_" Hurley argued.

"Well yeah" Charlie said, his tone much more in agreement this time "But surely even Sawyer wouldn't do that to a woman?" But his head was already ticking inside of what he had done to Sun, knowing that had been Sawyers idea, he was much more inclined to believe Jack now.

"Who knows dude" Hurley said simply "I mean, he's never exactly been nice to anyone has he… except Kate"

"Yeah, except Kate so why would he change now?" Charlie argued quietly, their voices where getting fainter by the second, so much so that Kate was now in a very uncomfortable position, but it was worth it, to see what the whispers where about.

"I don't know dude, I don't know" Hurley agreed "But really, who are you going to believe, Jack he's like, the leader and stuff dude, he's always right, or then there's Sawyer and well really, whenever did he do anything good?"

Kate heard the voices stop and let out a silent sigh, tears welling in her eyes, how could people she had come to think of as friends over the time they had been here now be saying such things? She looked over at the man that held her and realised with terror that he wasn't asleep at all, he was very much awake.

It was then Kate saw something in his eyes she had never wanted to see, pain. True raw pain sheered through his ocean blue gaze which was fixed intently now on Kate. She didn't know what to do, this was the man who had been stabbed, tortured and shot at, yet she had never seen this pain in his eyes, except this pain was different, it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional pain, and that was much worse.

Kate slowly ran one comforting hand down his face before standing up and striding out of the tent with a purpose, pure determination in her eyes.

* * *

**_Ooooh! So whats Kate gonna do?? Cliffhanger !_**

**_Hope ya'll enjoyin this! Please review with any ideas or thoughts postive or otherwise! _**


	16. The Man I Love

"Have you got a problem?" Kate said when she reached Hurley and Charlie, her tone quite normal but her face set with anger.

"Uh… No" Charlie stammered while Hurley's face suddenly paled, obviously realising Kate had heard his and conversation.

"Well it sounds to me like you have" She said as calmly as she could, taking deep breathes as she spoke to try and cool the hot anger inside of her.

As Charlie and Hurley struggled to string two words together she saw Jack approaching them.

"Oh and here he is" She muttered, his appearance making her loose any calm feeling she had.

Jack spotted Kate's burning stare and decided it best to avoid that part of the beach, he didn't want any conflict, but it was too late, Kate was past angry now and there was no way she was going to let him get away without an answer.

"Don't think you can hide!" She shouted loudly, this first shout of the undeniable argument that was to follow already had most people's attention.

"You are…" Kate started, she struggled in her rage to find adequate words to describe him, in failing everything else she smiled slightly as Sawyers favourite came into her mind "A complete Jackass"

"Kate…" Jack said scratching the back of his head, trying to get away from this and the stares everyone was attracting "Lets not talk about this here…"

"Yes, because Jack the hero wouldn't want everyone hearing what I've got to say about him, but its totally different when you want to beat Sawyer and then accuse him of beating me in front of the entire camp" She seethed, she could literally feel her skin burning as her blood boiled in anger.

"Kate you're angry right now…" Jack said desperately trying to calm the situation down.

"Of course I'm angry you…" Yet again words failed her, it seemed her anger had blocked off the part of her brain that enabled her to think. "You have accused the man I _love _of abusing me just because I stayed in his tent for two days… two! What is your problem Jack, are you jealous or something? Just because Id rather spend my time with Sawyer, rather than dirty liars like you?" She practically spat leaving Jack stood in front of her speechless and totally humiliated.

"And everyone else, any of you think I'm being beaten? Think I'm being abused? Because I'm on a roll now and I hate to have to stop it" She said glaring at the large crowd which were all now desperately trying to avoid Kate's gave as a chorus of no and murmurs where admitted from the group.

"Good" She said smiling her anger now calming slightly glad that Jack had been humiliated just as Sawyer had, he deserved it.

"So" Charlie said to Hurley, as Kate left and Jack stormed off looking as if he'd rather be on mars than anywhere near here right now, he had meant for the words to come out cocky, sort of I told you so, but with the enormity of what had just happened his words came out as barely a squeaked whisper.

"Dude…" Hurley said staring open mouthed at the piece of beach where Kate and Jack had stood "After that… If Jack told me the sky was blue I wouldn't believe him."

Sawyer had come out of the tent the same time Kate had, just to keep an eye on her and he was astounded. Her out there, fighting that Jackass, the one he always thought she actually go for, fighting that Jackass for him. Sawyer almost beamed with pride that she could love him that much… love, she had announced it to everyone _"the man I love" _her words echoed in his mind playing over and over each time they did so a smile traced his lips. As he saw her walking back towards him he was yet again left breathless by how beautiful she was, her face was red from anger, but she smiled at him with such happiness such triumph, her gorgeous yet slightly matted curls blowing behind her in the slight breeze, the way she walked with such determination… it was all just beautiful.

As she reached him she smiled shyly as if it had only just registered with her what she had done. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her hair.

"God I love you Freckles"

* * *

_**So finally got the Kate/Jack arguement many of you wanted! How was it?**_


	17. Sorry

**_Very short chap... not my best but please bear with it! Im going to move on from this part of the fic soon, these 2 scenes were just a nice little way to finish it!_**

* * *

The day after that was pretty much a quiet one, Kate was still fuming from Jacks arrogance and Sawyer was still well… astounded by her actions. 

That night as they lay in the makeshift bed in their shelter Kate was still boiling with fury over Jack.

"I can't believe him I really can't he's just such a Jackass" She muttered to herself.

"Hey Freckles" Sawyer interrupted her ramblings "As much as I love to hear about how much you hate the good old Doc I don't really want to hear his name in my bed under any circumstances"

Kate giggled a little at his statement and looked up at his from her spot of lying on his chest.

"Why you jealous?" She teased "That I'd rather talk about him in bed than you?"

"Now who's the dirty one Freckles" He replied lazily "Now come on woman let a man get 10 minutes of sleep before you start you ramblings again"

Kate didn't say anything she just smiled, returned her head to his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning Kate went off to visit Sun and Claire at Suns garden so Sawyer took up his usual position on an aeroplane chair outside his shelter. 

Glancing up from his book every now and then he noticed that he was still getting stares as before, but now the stares were different. Before they had been deathly glares or even fearful ones but now they where somewhat apologetic even ashamed as they looked at him.

He still felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the camp, he felt like some darn spectacle. After a while he noticed Hurley had been staring at him for sometime, feeling like some sort of free show he lifted his head from his book and snapped at him.

"You need somethin Jabba?"

"I just um… wanted to say well…" Hurley said he felt he needed to say what he was going to after the guilt of actually believing Jack but he was plain terrified of what Sawyers reaction would be.

"Spit it out Stay puff" Sawyer said agitated.

"Sorry" Hurley blubbered quickly.

"What?" Sawyer said taken aback.

"Sorry… you know for like, thinking you'd do that and stuff" Hurley said rather embarrassed.

"Well… uh ok" Sawyer said unsure of what he should say.

"Well Ill just go now…" Hurley said kicking a foot in the sand before turning round to leave.

"Jabba?" Sawyer called after him uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" Sawyer said uneasily.

"Anytime dude" Hurley grinned widely, the southerner did have a heart after all, it just took him time to show it.

"Well don't think this means were friends or nothin" Sawyer shouted after him feeling almost desperate to restore his I-don't-care persona.

"Whatever" Hurley chuckled lightly walking off, yes the southerner did have a heart, he just disliked showing it.

* * *

**_I hope it wasnt too bad, Ive got a couple more ideas and I know how its going to end, but any ideas for things that could happen are very welcome!! _**

**_I have SATs this week... I just had science today and I did rubbish! Maybe a few reviews would cheer me up:P_**


	18. Wasnt Heaven At All

Three more months passed quickly, Kate was about 5 months along and Sun was almost ready to give birth.

Jack had apologised to a smug Sawyer and the two had really resumed normal terms, Kate had not forgiven Jack that easily but the two were talking now and it looked like everything had been forgiven.

Sawyer, for once in his life was happy. He laughed at the idiocy of it. This should be hell, he'd spent the best part of a year on a mysterious desert island thanks to a plane crash which never got rescued, the jungle island full of smoke monsters, evil natives and damn _polar bears_.

But he had something he'd never really had before he had friendships, ok most people here still disliked him somewhat but they all tolerated him mainly, but he did have some friends, not that he'd ever admit to having friends, never mind just liking people, but Claire was always nice to him, so was Rose but then again she was to everyone, him and Jack had started to well, really Jack was the closest thing he had to a real friend on the island, but he'd rather die than admit that, Hurley was alright and even the Damn hobbit was ok when he wasn't constantly screeching his bloody bands songs.

But most of all he had love, he had Kate. He'd never been love before, he'd always thought he had been with Cassidy, but now he had it with Kate he knew what he felt for Cass had just been a fluke, with Kate it was the real thing, he loved her so much it hurt him just to look at her sometimes and there was no question, no question at all that if someone had a gun at her head he would take the bullet a thousand times over for her… and the baby.

The old Sawyer would have run a mile at any sign of children, but this was different. He loved Kate and he loved anything that was a part of her, they were going to be a family, something that Sawyer hadn't experienced since he was eight years old.

So, despite the damn polar bears and evil baby stealing natives, this place was heaven.

He walked into the shelter and found a note neatly placed on his and Kate's bed. His first thought was it was a note from Kate, she knew where his stash was and there was a lot of pens and paper inside.

He smirked dropped his pack that he had just filled with some water bottles for the two, sat down on the bed and unfolded the note.

It wasn't from Kate at all.

* * *

_James,_

_Yes we have your attention now don't we? We have her. We think you know who we mean. If you ever want to see her or your unborn child again you will meet us at the line immediately. You must come alone and tell no one. We aren't stupid James, if we find out you have told anyone we __will__ kill her.

* * *

_

Sawyer gulped in terror. They'd taken her, taken Kate. He'd been so sure she'd be ok, if they cared about the babies they would have taken Sun by now right? She was about to pop! Why Kate? What did they want? Had they hurt her… or the baby? He balled his fists in anger. Sawyer now resented his previous statement, this wasnt heaven at all.

He needed to reach her, needed to save her. He picked up the pack again and threw the note to the floor in disgust. Without bothering to get anything else he ran out of the tent and into the jungle.

He didn't tell anyone, luckily no one saw him he was going to the line immediately and he was going to rescue Kate.

* * *

**_Ok short chap but I hope it was action packed enough ;) lol! Review:)_**


	19. Hes Gone

**You all seem _pretty_ sure Kates been taken... Hmmm...**

* * *

Kate slept well in Sawyers arms that night, just like she did every other. She awoke to find him still asleep, not caring to move from this bliss of being wrapped in his arms she laid and watched him sleeping.

She loved to watch him sleep, his face relaxed and it cut years from how he looked, the hard lines on his face softened and his dimples could even been seen slightly nudging into his face.

She gazed up from his face and out of the flap that was slightly open and saw Claire carrying a huge bundle of washing. She looked across the tent and spotted her and Sawyers pile of laundry which seriously needed attention, that was if she actually wanted to have clothes to wear. She smirked lightly knowing Sawyer wouldn't mind the idea of her being forced to walk around naked, but she however would.

Deciding to catch up with Claire so she could spend some time with her friend she got out of bed as carefully as possible, trying to not wake Sawyer as she did so. It was a difficult task at the best of times trying to crawl out of his tight embrace but at 5 months pregnant she had started to grow quite a bump.

She managed to free herself from his arms without disturbing him and quickly grabbed the pile of clothes from the corner of the room. She walked out of the shelter and blinked slightly in the sunlight.

"Hey Claire!" She shouted at the blonds retreating back.

Claire turned around at the sound of Kate's voice and smiled.

"Hey Kate" She replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kate asked, referring to the piles of laundry they were both carrying.

"Sure I need to catch up on my gossip with you" Claire smiled happily "I haven't spoken to you in a while, how's things?"

Claire might have asked how 'things' were but Kate knew what she really meant, she meant how's things with the baby.

"Good, good" Kate smiled "Thanks so much for the clothes loans there's no way I would fit in my old things now"

"No problem it's not like I have much use for them now anyway" Claire laughed lightly.

"So how is Aaron?" Kate asked.

"He's doing great" Claire smiled proudly "Well as great as he could be in a place like this… he adores Charlie"

"Do you?" Kate asked with a teasing smile.

"Do I what?" Claire asked trying to act innocent to what Kate was implying but failing when a slight blush rose in her cheeks.

"Adore Charlie?" Kate laughed at her friend's embarrassment.

"He's been a great friend… he's amazing with Aaron, he really cares about us you know?" Claire explained.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"I do really like him" Claire giggled flushing red.

"That's great" Kate giggled back, she felt just like a schoolgirl, giggling and laughing about gossip and crushes, Claire was one of the only real friends she'd had in ages and it felt so good to feel like part of a girly chat again. "And he adores you" Kate added smiling.

"And it doesn't take a genius to know how Sawyer feels about you" Claire laughed turning the tables on her.

Kate just blushed slightly but then smiled "Well it looks like this island, as crazy as it is brought good things for us all" She said carefully resting her free hand across her stomach.

"It certainly did" Claire smiled "Now I don't know if you've heard yet but…"

The girls gossiped about the latest developments all the way down to the hatch, they greeted Jack brightly when they passed him during his button duty and then carried on their chat while their clothes spun in the washer and dryer.

Kate felt a light thud in her abdomen and worried slightly until she realised what it was.

"Claire!" She exclaimed her eyes lighting up, plastering her hand to her stomach.

"What?" She said looking across at Kate.

"The baby!" She shouted, grabbing Claire's hand and put it where she had felt the baby kick "It's kicking!"

Claire sat and waited until the baby kicked again, when it did she saw Kate's eyes light up again with happiness and Claire smiled brightly at her friend.

"That's the first time it's kicked" Kate smiled "Shame Sawyer wasn't here to feel it" She added sadly.

"Don't worry there will be other times" Claire smiled.

"Yeah" Kate nodded smiling and then carried on with there conversation, smiling all the way.

After collecting their clean, dry clothes they spoke briefly with Locke who had taken over from Jack before heading back down to the beach.

It was only when Kate saw Hurley washing the plates from lunch in the sea that she realised how long she had been gone, feeling nervous that Sawyer might be worried about her, she excused herself from Claire and headed back to their shelter.

She got in to find the shelter empty. He'd probably gone wood chopping or something she presumed and proceeded to put their clothes away. She had just sat back down on the bed. She lay down and started to worry about Sawyer… how long had he been gone? Where was he? Was he alright? Her mind flittered with questions but she dismissed them telling herself it was the hormones and she was just being silly.

She noticed a scrunched up piece of paper on the floor and grabbed it. She unfolded the paper and discovered it was a note. She started to read as a look of horror dawned on her face.

She ran out of the tent and looked immediately for Jack. She found him checking on Aaron with Claire. She ran up to him with tears of worry in her eyes and he was instantly concerned.

"Are you ok Kate?" He asked hurriedly.

Kate didn't reply but just pressed the note into his chest. He took the note and began to read, his expression getting worried too.

"He's gone Jack, he's been gone a while and... I just found this" Kate said slowly.

"We need to get a search team together, he's headed to the line to get you, you're here so this is obviously a trap" Jack thought aloud "We need to get out there before they get to him and get him back… you just stay calm Kate we'll get him back safely" Jack assured her calmly.

"I'm coming with you" Kate said firmly.

"What? No!" Jack shook his head.

"Jack I'm coming with you" Kate repeated.

"Kate… your 5 months pregnant, besides the fact that its not wise for you to go trapping out into the jungle, you know what the others are like with pregnant women, we don't need them stealing you while we rescue him" Jack said.

"I'm coming Jack and you cant stop me" Kate said strongly, she watched as he still looked unsure "Jack you know you cant stop me, I'm coming with you"

Jack chuckled slightly at her strong will which he admired so much and reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, but we have to leave as soon as possible" Jack nodded "We will have to leave some of the guns behind to give Sun protection, but we will take some with us, make sure you have enough water"

"Ok" Kate agreed before heading quickly back to her tent.

Half an hour later it had been decided that Sayid, Jack, Locke and Kate would go to rescue Sawyer, Jin and Charlie would be armed to protect the very pregnant Sun from any possible Other invasion and Hurley would be left in the hatch to monitor the button.

"So we all ready?" Jack asked loading his gun.

"Yes" Sayid said and Locke nodded also loading their guns and tucking them safely away.

"Kate now are you sure your up to coming?" Jack asked one last time.

"Positive" Kate nodded her jaw set, it was partly because of her Sawyer was in this mess and she was going to help get him out of it.

"Ok" Jack nodded "Lets go"

And with that the four of them headed into the jungle and to the line.

* * *

**So there! Kates ok! But Sawyers not now...! Will they reach him in time? Will something have happend to Sun when they get back? Dun Dun DUNNN! LOL! Please review ;)**


	20. Hillbilles Are Never Heros

"So we think James is heading for the 'line' in the jungle that were not supposed to cross?" Locke asked as they trekked through the deep jungle.

"We don't think, we know" Kate said "You've seen the note for yourself"

"Well they've obviously fooled Sawyer into going after you, have you not thought that this note could be a smokescreen? Sending us off to the line when Sawyers actually headed somewhere else?" Locke asked calmly.

"Maybe it could Locke, but it's the only lead we've got, and were going to follow it" Kate said angrily, just trying to focus on reaching Sawyer, she was already getting tired thanks to her pregnancy, but the fatigue was forgotten in her desperate need to find Sawyer "No one has forced you to come with us"

"I know they haven't Kate" Locke said, rather amused and impressed by the young woman's determination "I came out of choice because I care about the safety of our fellow survivors"

"Well now we've got that decided, does anyone else want to question the route or can we move on now?" Kate snapped, roughly pushing back the branches of a tree and quickly stamping through the bushes.

"Kate we should really slow down" Jack warned gently "This is not good for you or the baby… we should maybe take a break?"

"And you think all that time for Sawyer out there alone with them is good for him?" Kate shook her head "No, I'm not taking a break, you can if you want, you can catch up with me later"

"Please Kate… at this rate you will collapse and I'll have to carry you back to camp that's not going to get us to Sawyer any faster" Jack pointed out.

"I'm fine Jack" Kate insisted, resuming her eager pace.

Jack just shook his head, knowing there was no way to stop her and chased on behind her.

After another ten minutes walking Kate could feel her knees wobbling and a light headed feeling over taking her, she stumbled back slightly but Jack caught her before she could fall.

"Now seriously Kate, were going to stop and take a break now whether you like it or not" Jack said, sitting her down on a long log "Have a drink of water" he said passing her the bottle.

Kate gulped on the water, feeling ashamed she had collapsed so easily and cursing the pregnancy for making her this tired. When she had finished drinking she passed the bottle back to Jack.

"Can we please go and find Sawyer now?" Kate pleaded.

The look of despair and fear in Kate's eyes shook Jack to the core, it was easy to see just how much she loved Sawyer in that instant, the fear on her face said it all.

Jack didn't reply, however he nodded and held his hand out for her to grab, helping her up off the log and the four resumed their trek.

* * *

"Kate… Kate?" Sawyer shouted desperately, he had reached 'the line' and found the place deserted, hoping that if she was around her somewhere she would be able to hear his shouts. 

"Well well well" Tom chuckled amused as he stepped out of the mass of trees in front of Sawyer.

"Where have you taken her you son or a bitch?" Sawyer screamed in the other mans face "If you've hurt her I swear I'll-"

"Well isn't that sweet?" Tom smirked "The good old conman fell in love"

"You tell me where she is right now or I'll blow your head off" Sawyer warned, reaching for the gun in the back of his jeans when he heard a gun click behind him, the barrel pressed against the back of his neck.

"I don't think that's a wise idea James" Tom said "Now just put that gun away and we'll talk"

"I don't wanna talk just tell me where Kate is!" Sawyer replied angrily, but putting the gun back in his pants all the same, still able to feel the cold barrel of the gun on his neck.

"Well shame we haven't got her then isn't it James?" Tom said.

"What?" Sawyer roared… they didn't have Kate? What had they done to her? Where was she? "Where have you taken her?"

"And you still don't realise, I know you dropped out of high school James, but I thought you'd be smarter than this" Tom shook his head patronisingly.

Sawyer remained silent, wondering what the man meant, but more importantly worrying about Kate's safety.

"The conman got conned" Tom said, a huge smirk on his face "We don't have Kate… never had her. She's probably back at your camp now doing the laundry we saw her taking to the hatch with her good friend Claire this morning"

"You son of a-" Sawyer growled. His anger had reached boiling point now, he was angry that they had tricked him into running off into the jungle, angry at himself for falling for their stupid ploy, angry that he had left Kate alone, wondering how long he would be here, would she think he had just left her? Or would she suspect something? He hoped she wouldn't just think he'd left her like this, he never would leave her, but he could understand why she would think he would, she knew about his past after all.

"This James…" Tom said, as he signalled for two men to come out of the trees, both carrying tranquiliser guns "Is why hillbillies should never try and be heros"

Before Sawyer could reply, Tom nodded and the men shot, one of the darts hitting Sawyer straight in the arm, causing him to fall to the floor in an unconscious state, his mind swirling into the blackness.

* * *

**Ok, so it almost _killed _me calling Sawyer a hillbilly, but the fic just called for it.. Im sorry to all my fellow Sawyer fan girls out there :( but it seemed like something Tom would say!**

**Next chapter, Kate, Jack, Locke and Sayid will reach the 'line' and maybe we'll find what the hell this is all about? Im not sure yet! Hell Im not sure if I even know whats going on! But thats the fun of fanfiction LOL!**

**Please review, even if its to show your disgust at me calling Sawyer a hillbilly.. :(**


	21. Entertainment

**shuffles feet So er... Hi! Remember me? Thought not.. Well Im Emily and I wrote this story a while back, you probably even forgot about it.. You might need to go back a few chapters and reminds yourselves.. no try the whole story... Sorry... Im updating now though! Better late than never huh? Please?**

* * *

Kate, Jack, Locke and Sayid reached the 'line' after a few more minutes, Kate's pure determination to find Sawyer and Jacks pure concern to keep up with her had gotten the group there very fast. Kate looked around the area of land wildly... there was nothing there, and worst of all Sawyer was nowhere to be seen.

"Sawyer?" She cried desperately, tears of fear welling in her eyes "Sawyer? Are you here? Where have you taken him?"

"Kate I..." Jack started.

"No Jack! Dammit! If we had gotten here faster... if I hadn't have let you make me rest..." Kate said, blaming herself, she was certain Sawyer would still be here if they had jut arrived a few moments earlier.

Then with the sudden, unmistakable click, a dart shot from the trees and hit Jack directly in the back before he dropped unconscious to the floor.

"Jack! Jack!" Kate screamed, running over to him as quickly as she could, she saw Locke and Sayid waving their weapons around, trying to work out where the dart had come from before two more darts came from the trees, hitting both men and the same time. Kate watched helpless as they both dropped to the ground, she was alone, so very alone. The fear mounted inside her, she waited for her dart to come, to knock her unconscious and take her away from the worry and the pain, but it didn't come... did they want her to beg them to shoot her? Kate was close to doing just that.

"Sawyer?" she shouted again in vain before another dart came from the trees, sending Kate into the swirling depths of welcomed unconsciousness.

* * *

"I've taken Ford back out there, we gave him and extra dose he should wake up around the same time as everyone else" Tom reported to Ben as they sat in the control room.

"Yes, yes I saw" Ben said vaguely waving to the wall of cameras, most of which were showing Ben the clearing or the 'line' where the five unconious bodies were.

"Ben, if you don't mind me asking, I thought the whole point of this was to get Austens baby? So why have we left her there?" Tom asked.

"Oh no, that was never the point of this operation" Ben said, his lips curling into an evil smirk.

"Then if you don't mind me asking, what was the point?" Tom asked, wanting to know that an entire days work had been some use.

"There was no exact point... more entertainment value" Ben replied, the smirk still on his face.

"I don't understand"

"No, you wouldn't" Ben said cruelly "This whole thing, this whole day, has just shown to our favourite little residents that we can do whatever we want to them, just by taking one away... and we didn't even have to use force to take him. If Ford's files have shown us anything, its that first he will be consumed with guilt, remorse that it was his fault that Kate and the others had followed him, endangering their child, and then anger that we can control him so easily, anger that he fell for our simple game so easily. Then, he will feel useless, worthless, like he cant take care of Austen or the baby when it arrives."

"Ok" Tom nodded, understanding what Ben had said, but still not why he had done it "But why have we done this?"

"I was simply getting a little bored" Ben said "They were all feeling too safe over at their little camp, everything was going to well, it was time to shake things up a little"

Tom said nothing in return, he acknowledged Ben with a nod, before walking from the room, and Ben returned his attention to the screens.

He did pretty much run this island after all, wasn't he allowed a bit of entertainment from time to time?

* * *

Kate sat up groggily, she didn't know how long she'd been there, but she decided it must have been a while because the sky had darkened and her skin was cold to touch.

She looked around and saw Jack stirring, and Locke and Sayid sitting up, she made her way over to Jack when she spotted a fifth body... Sawyer.

She ran over,relief and dread filling her, relief was the firs emotion, just at the sight of his body, but then dread stepped in, he wasn't awake like the rest of them.. how long had he been there?

"Sawyer! Sawyer!" She shouted, shaking his body slightly "Sawyer! Can you hear me?"

"Freckles..." He croaked, his eyelids fluttering.

"Sawyer!" She exclaimed, happy tears running down her cheeks, she collapsed her heavily pregnant and extremely tired body down over his "Sawyer I was so worried about you..."

"I was worried about you!" He said, sitting up slightly "They said - the note - but they hadn't! They tricked me... I was so worried about you Kate" He croaked desperately, but then anger flooded his features.

"Why are you here? Why did you come? Kate it was you they said they wanted! Why the hell did you come after me?" He shouted "And you!" He added, standing up and striding to where Jack was now standing. "Why did you let her come? Why? She's pregnant Jack!"

"Sawyer I'm fully aware-" Jack started, his own anger rising but Kate cut him off.

"Sawyer I made him let me come! I said if he didn't let me that I'd only follow them! And you know I would have!" Kate shouted, stepping between the two men.

"Why Kate?" Sawyer shouted.

"Because I was worried about you!" She screamed back.

"They wanted you Kate! YOU! And the baby! What were you thinking? How could you do this, how could you follow me?" Sawyer was angry now, but not really at Kate, or Jack, or anyone else for that matter, he was angry at himself for trusting the note, believing it to be the real thing and angry that he had been fooled, he was just taking it all out on Kate, and he didn't know why.

"Sawyer I-" Kate started sadly.

"Forget it Kate" He snapped, storming back through the trees, heading towards camp.

Then Kate could take no more, she collapsed sobbing and Jack caught her, supporting her body until her tears were gone, then he picked her up and started to carry he back to camp.

"Kate your in no state to walk now" Jack said when she tried to protest "Please, Kate, try and calm down, all this stress isn't good for the baby, he didn't mean it, he was just worried"

Kate nodded slightly into Jacks chest, before shutting her eyes and falling to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah.. EVIL BEN!**

**Haha.. back to some good old agsnt! Dont blame Sawyer.. he was just angry.. hes not completely changed yet after all!**

**If you all havent completely deserted me and this fic.. It'd be nice to know.. review? **


End file.
